religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Paus Johannes Paulus I
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan God---Jezus Christus---Bijbel---De 10 geboden---Heilige Geest--- Stromingen--- Geschiedenis Paus Johannes Paulus I - Paus Johannes Paulus I: korte video |- !colspan="2" align=center bgcolor="#333333" | Het wapen van Johannes Paulus I |- |- |} Johannes Paulus I, geboren als Albino Luciani (Forno di Canale, 17 oktober 1912 – Vaticaanstad, 28 september 1978) was paus van 26 augustus 1978 tot zijn dood. Zijn pontificaat duurde slechts 33 dagen. Johannes Paulus I stond bekend als de "lachende paus". Tot hij op 65-jarige leeftijd Paulus VI opvolgde, was hij patriarch van Venetië. Jeugd en roeping ---- ---- Albino Luciani groeide op in het Noord-Italiaanse Forno di Canale (thans Canale d'Agordo) een klein dorpje in de Dolomieten. De bevolking was er arm. Hun huizen waren over het algemeen van hout. In het centrum van het plaatsje was een plein (tegenwoordig het Piazza Papa Luciani) waar zich de - aan Johannes de Doper gewijde parochiekerk bevond. Zijn vader - Giovanni Luciani - werkte - tijdens het seizoen meestal in Duitsland of Zwitserland - als metselaar. Zijn moeder, Bartolomea Tancon (Bortola genoemd), was weduwe en had twee doofstomme dochtertjes. Later kreeg Albino nog twee jongere broers: Frederico, die op jonge leeftijd overleed, en Edoardo, en een jonger zusje, Antonina (Nina). Albino's vader was socialist. Zijn moeder had alleen toegestemd in een huwelijk, wanneer de kinderen strikt katholiek werden opgevoed. Toen Albino 10 jaar oud was, woonde hij een retraite bij van een Kapucijner minderbroeder. Hij was daarvan zozeer onder de indruk, dat hij besloot priester te worden. Zijn roeping werd erg gestimuleerd door zijn moeder en door Fillipi Carlo, de pastoor van Forno di Canale.David Yallop, In God's name. An investigation into the murder of John Paul I. New Edition ISBN 978-0-78671-984-6 New York, 2007, pag. 3 Om naar het kleinseminarie te mogen gaan, had hij evenwel toestemming nodig van zijn vader. Hij schreef zijn vader - die op dat moment in Duitsland werkte - een brief en wachtte vol spanning op het antwoord. Zijn vader was immers lid van een anti-klerikale partij. Giovanni Luciani gaf evenwel toestemming. "Ik hoop", schreef de vader, "dat je, als je eenmaal priester bent, de kant van de armen en arbeiders zult kiezen. Jezus koos ook hun kant".Gegegens over Luciani's jeugd ontleend aan:Raymond & Laura Seabeck, The smiling Pope. The life and teaching of John Paul I Hurlington, Indiana, 2004. ISBN 1-931709-97-1 pag 11-14, citaat uit brief, p. 14 In 1923 ging hij naar het kleinseminarie van Feltre. Hier maakte hij kennis met de werken van Franciscus van Sales en was daar diep van onder de indruk.aldaar, 19 Daarna volgde het grootseminarie in Belluno. Hier waren geschiedenis, exegese en Latijn zijn beste vakken.aldaar Hij probeerde toe te treden tot de Orde van de Jezuïeten, maar werd niet toegelaten. Priester Hij werd op 7 juli 1935 tot priester gewijd, door bisschop Giosuè Cattarossi, van Belluno en Feltre. Na zijn wijding ging hij als kapelaan aan de slag in zijn geboortedorp. In 1937 werd hij professor aan zijn eigen grootseminarie in Belluno, waar hij onder meer moraaltheologie, dogmatiek, canoniek recht en gewijde kunst doceerde. Luciani wilde vervolgens graag promoveren aan de Pontificia Università Gregoriana, in Rome, maar een voorwaarde daarvoor was dat hij tenminste één jaar in Rome zou verblijven. De rector van het grootseminarie wilde daarvoor geen toestemming geven. Luciani vroeg en kreeg vervolgens dispensatie (van Paus Pius XII zelf) om zijn doctoraat geheel in Belluno voor te bereiden. Hij promoveerde vervolgens op een proefschrift over de Oorsprong van de menselijke ziel, volgens Antonio Rosmini-Serbati en verkreeg zijn doctoraat magna cum laude. In 1947 volgde zijn benoeming tot vicaris-generaal van het bisdom Belluno en Veltre. Bisschop van Vittorio Veneto Op 15 december 1958 benoemde Paus Johannes XXIII hem tot bisschop van Vittorio Veneto. Twaalf dagen later volgde zijn wijding door Paus Johannes zelf. Hij nam Humiltas (nederigheid) als wapenspreuk. Dit in navolging van de Heilige bisschop Carolus Borromeüs. Zijn wapenschild verwees - met een aantal rotsen - naar de Dolomieten, zijn geboortestreek, en met drie sterren naar de Christelijke deugden Geloof, Hoop en Liefde. Later zou hij als Paus zijn toespraken bij zijn vier audiënties wijden aan deze drie deugden en aan de nederigheid. Tijdens zijn tijd in Vittorio Veneto moderniseerde Luciani het Retraite-huis in Vittorio Veneto. Hij organiseerde er jaarlijkse retraites voor de priesters van zijn bisdom. Hij reorganiseerde de bisschoppelijke archieven en ondersteunde de missie. Hij "adopteerde" het bisdom Ngozi in Burundi en stuurde talloze priesters uit zijn bisdom naar dat Afrikaanse land. Met geld van de parochianen van Vittorio Veneto werd in Kitega een nieuwe kathedrale kerk gebouwd. In 1966 woonde Luciani de wijding van de kerk bij, maar weigerde om als hoofdcelebrant op te treden bij de Heilige Mis. Hij vond dat André Makarakiza, de bisschop van Ngozi dat zelf moest doen. "Wij hebben alleen maar een beetje geholpen", zei Luciani.aldaar, 30 Als bisschop van Vittorio Veneto kreeg Luciani ook te maken met een klein schisma in Montaner, een buurtschap in de gemeente Sarmede. Daar was de - in Montaner bijzonder geliefde - pastoor overleden. Deze pastoor was populair omdat hij in de Tweede Wereldoorlog tegen de fascisten was opgestaan, hetgeen hem op een gevangeninsstraf kwam te staan, maar ook omdat hij zich verweerde tegen de uitkomsten van het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie. Na het overlijden van de pastoor, benoemden te parochianen diens kapelaan tot nieuwe priester. Luciani, die immers volgens het canoniek recht, de enige was die priesters kon benoemen aanvaardde deze benoeming niet. De bevolking van Montaner hield evenwel vast aan de keuze voor de kapelaan. Hierop toog de bisschop van Vittorio Veneto naar Montaner en haalde - onder rugdekking van de Carabinieri de Heilige Hosties uit het Tabernakel van de kerk van Montaner. Daarop leek het schisma compleet. De kapelaan ging voor in een mis die volgens de Byzantijnse ritus werd gevierd. Een deel van de gelovigen volhardde in deze nieuwe richting, een ander deel sloot zich later weer aan bij de Rooms-katholieke kerk. Valentina Ciciliot, Il caso Montaner. Un conflitto politico tra chiesa cattolica e chiesa ortodossa, Venetië - Ca' Foscari, 2004. Als Bisschop van Vittorio Veneto, nam hij - naar eigen zeggen meer als leerling dan als leraar, deel aan het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie. Patriarch van Venetië en kardinaal thumb|right|Gedenkplaat op het patriarchaal paleis van Venetië Elf jaar later volgde zijn benoeming tot patriarch van Venetië. Bij het consistorie van 5 maart 1973 werd hij verheven tot kardinaal en kreeg hij de Basiliek van San Marco als titelkerk. De katholieke gemeenschap in Venetië was geroerd door Luciani's bescheidenheid. In Venetië kwam Luciani terecht in een stad die enerzijds werd gekenmerkt door de grandeur van oude tradites en anderzijds door grote armoede, met name in de nieuwere uitbreidingswijken. Luciani zag af van de traditionele gondelprocessie, waarmee traditiegetrouw een nieuwe Patriarch werd binnengehaald. In plaats daarvan nam hij tijdens een eenvoudige eucharistieviering bezit van zijn aartsbisdom.Raymond en Lauretta Seabeck, op. cit. pag. 39 Als Patriarch van Venetië zette Luciani zijn leven van eenvoud en toewijding aan de armen en behoeftigen voort. Hij was bijzonder begaan met een tehuis voor verstandelijk gehandicapte kinderen. Toen dit tehuis in financiële moeilijkheden dreigde te geraken, verkocht Luciani een deel van het Venetiaans liturgisch vaatwerk, alsmede een gouden ketting die hem - bij gelegenheid van zijn bisschopswijding - door Paus Johannes XXIII was geschonken.aldaar, 42 In de tijd van zijn Patriarchaat ontwikkelde Albino Luciani de gewoonte om - bij wijze van preek - kleine kinderen te interviewen voor in de kerk. Als Paus zou hij deze gewoonte voortzetten. Hij publiceerde ook regelmatig in kranten, eerst in de Gazettino di Venezia, later in de Messaggero di sant'Antonio. In 1976 schreef Luciani het boek Illustrissimi.In het Nederlands vertaald: Albino Luciani (Paus Johannes Paulus I), Brieven aan beroemde mensen Haarlem, Gottmer, 1978, een collectie brieven aan - deels fictieve en deels overleden - personen als Charles Dickens, Goethe, Hippocrates, Koning David, Pinocchio, Petrarca en aan Jezus zelf. Het boek laat zich lezen als een verzameling kleine preken, waarin steeds een ander onderwerp centraal staat. In 1977 bezocht Luciani - ter gelegenheid van de zestigste verjaardag van de verschijningen aldaaar - het Heiligdom van Onze-Lieve-Vrouw van Fátima, in Portugal. Hij had bij deze gelegenheid ook een langdurig onderhoud met zuster Lucia, een van de drie kinderen aan wie Maria verschenen zou zijn. Volgens François de Marie des Anges zou Lucia Luciani hebben ingelicht over het derde geheim van Fátima, dat op hemzelf betrekking had. Luciani's onverwachte dood is door deze auteur ook in verband gebracht met het derde geheim.François de Marie des Anges, Jean-Paul I. Le pape du Secret. Toute la verité de Fátima, hier online te raadplegen in vertaling Jaarlijks bracht Luciani zijn vakantie door bij het Heiligdom van Pietralba, nabij Bolzano om er het beeld van Onze-Lieve-Vrouw der Smarten te aanbidden.Raimond en Lauretta Seabeck, op. cit., pag. 49 Paus Toen Albino Luciani uit Venetië vertrok, om als kardinaal het Conclaaf bij te wonen en hem gevraagd werd naar zijn eigen kansen op het pausschap, antwoordde hij dat hij "niet van het juiste deeg was, om zulke pasta te worden". Toch werd hij al na de vierde stemronde gekozen tot opvolger van Paulus VI . Op het Sint Pietersplein heerste de gebruikelijke spanning, en de eveneens gebruikelijke onduidelijkheid of er nu witte, zwarte, of grijze rook uit de schoorsteen boven de Sixtijnse kapel kwam. A Swift, Stunning Choice, Time, 4 september 1978 Tot de kardinaal-protodiaken Pericle Felici verscheen op het balkon van de Sint-Pietersbasiliek en sprak: Annuntio vobis gaudium magnum; habemus Papam! Eminentissimum ac Reverendissimum Dominum, Dominum Albinum, Sanctae Romanae Ecclesiae Cardinalem, Luciani, qui sibi nomen imposuit Ioanni Pauli I (= primi). (Vertaling: "Ik verkondig u met grote vreugde; we hebben een Paus! De meest eminente en Eerwaarde Heer, de Heer Albino, kardinaal van de Heilige Roomse Kerk, Luciani, die de naam Johannes Paulus I heeft aangenomen.") Onverwacht en uit respect voor zijn beide voorgangers nam hij de dubbele naam Johannes Paulus aan, ook omdat hij door de ene (Johannes XXIII) tot bisschop was benoemd, en door de andere (Paulus VI) tot kardinaal verheven. Hij zei erbij "noch over de wijsheid des harten van Johannes, noch over de cultuur en voorbereiding van Paulus te beschikken", maar "op hun plaats te staan" en daarom vroeg "herdacht te worden in de gebeden van ieder".Eerste toespraak van Johannes Paulus I, www.etwn.com Het was de eerste keer in de geschiedenis van de Kerk dat een paus een dubbele naam aannam. Hij was ook de eerste paus in de geschiedenis die het achtervoegsel I'' (''de Eerste) al direct aan zijn eigen naam toevoegde. Zijn humor en vrolijke uitstraling bezorgden hem in Italië meteen al de bijnaam Il Papa del Sorriso ("de (glim)lachende paus"). Typerend voor zijn bescheidenheid, is zijn herinnering aan een moment waarop Paus Paulus VI op een gegeven moment zijn stola afnam en die om Luciani's schouders hing: "Paus Paulus VI deed mij blozen tot de wortels van mijn haren, toen hij - in aanwezigheid van 20.000 mensen - zijn stola afdeed en die om mijn schouders hing. Ik heb nog nooit zo gebloosd". De lachende paus Johannes Paulus I ontwapende ieder door zijn beminnelijkheid. Na zijn verkiezing voerde hij meteen een aantal wijzigingen door die het pausschap dienden te humaniseren. Zo was hij de eerste paus die zich meteen van de ik-vorm in plaats van de Pluralis Majestatis bediendeIn zijn brieven en preken gebruikte hij nog wel het pauselijke meervoud. en liet hij zich niet kronen met de Tiara, de pauselijke kroon, die het symbool is van de drievoudige pauselijke macht als priester, leraar en koning. Speculaties omtrent de gang van zaken tijdens het conclaaf Er is wel gesuggereerd dat zijn verkiezing verbonden was aan een grote tegenstelling in het College van kardinalen. *Volgens de Amerikaanse jezuïet Thomas J. Reese zouden conservatieven Giuseppe Siri hebben gesteund omdat hij een conservatieve uitleg gaf aan de uitkomsten van het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie.Thomas Reese, S.J., Inside the Vatican. The politics and organization of the catholic church Cambridge Massachusetts, 1996, ISBN 0-674-93260-9 p.93 *Een groep die kardinaal Sergio Pignedoli graag gekozen zag op de stoel van Petrus.Francis A. Burkle-Young, Passing the Keys. Modern Cardinals, Conclaves and the Election of the next Pope New York, Oxford, 1999 ISBN 1-56833-130-4 Tussen deze twee kampen schipperde kardinaal Giovanni Benelli, die mogelijk zelf even kandidaat leek te zijn, maar die zich vooral deed gelden als pausmaker en optrad als de pleitbezorger voor de kandidatuur van Luciani, die - anders dan Siri en Pignedoli - geen uitgesproken tegenstanders had binnen het College van Kardinalen.Thomas Reese, op. cit., p. 95 Ook binnen het - immers steeds minder Italiaans geworden - College van kardinalen, leefde de gedachte dat wel eens een niet-Italiaan gekozen zou kunnen worden. Onder deze groep gold de Poolse kardinaal Karol Wojtyła als favoriet.Volgens Francis A. Burkle-Young, op, cit p. 255, behaalde Wojtyła als enige niet Italiaanse kardinaal enkele stemmen in de tweede stemronde Wat bij de verkiezing van Luciani een niet onbelangrijke rol speelde, is dat de Braziliaanse kardinaal Aloísio Lorscheider, aartsbisschop van Fortaleza, die algemeen gold als de aanvoerder van de kardinalen uit de Derde Wereld, de kandidatuur van Luciani steunde. De voorspelling van een lang pontificaat Luciani was voor al deze kampen een ideale compromis-kandidaat. Veel kardinalen verwachtten een lang pontificaat. De nieuwe paus was immers nog jong. Hij maakte van meet af aan meer de indruk van een pastor dan van een prelaat. Hij was de eerste paus sinds tijden die niet eerst al een uitgebreide loopbaan had gehad binnen de Romeinse Curie. Rome en Vaticaanstad waren relatief nieuw voor hem. Dat had als nadeel dat hij - zoals hij zelf aangaf - weinig bekend was met wat er van hem werd verwacht, maar als voordeel dat hij weinig vijanden binnen de Curie, of het College van Kardinalen leek te hebben. Hoe weinig hij zelf rekening gehouden leek te hebben met zijn verkiezing, bleek al onmiddellijk bij de eerste balkonscene, waarbij zijn warrige wilde haren het meeste opvielen. Over het algemeen zorgen papabili ervoor netjes gekapt te zijn. Zijn eerste woorden, tot zijn collega's - na het verschijnen van de Witte Rook, schijnen geweest te zijn: "Moge God jullie vergeven wat jullie mij hebben aangedaan", en na een paar minuten zwijgen: "Accepto", ik aanvaard het.L'Osservatore Romano, 27 augustus 1978. Zijn pontificaat wordt gekenschetst door vijf Angelus-toespraken, vier toespraken gehouden bij de audiënties en negen gewone toespraken en vier brieven. Van zijn Angelus-toespraken, baarde die van 10 september het meeste opzien, vanwege de uitspraak: "Wij weten dat God altijd op ons toeziet, ook al lijkt het donker te zijn. Hij is onze vader, nee meer zelfs: hij is onze moeder".Angelus 10 september 1978 Tijdens zijn audiënties behandelde de Paus, naast de Nederigheid, de drie Christelijke deugden: Geloof, Hoop en Liefde. Hier viel vooral zijn ongedwongen manier van spreken op en zijn uitvoerige gedachtenwisselingen met kinderen uit het publiek. Johannes Paulus I verrichtte maar één hoge Curiebenoeming, namelijk die van de Beninse kardinaal Bernardin Gantin tot voorzitter van de Pauselijke Raad "Cor Unum". Dood [[Afbeelding:Tomb of pope Johannes Paulus I.jpg|thumb|right|Graf van Papa Luciani]] Hij overleed al na amper 33 dagen - vermoedelijk - aan een hartaanval. Volgens Paul kardinaal Poupard trof zijn secretaris, de Ier John Magee, hem 's ochtends half zittend op bed, De imitatione Christi, van Thomas a Kempis in zijn hand.Le Pape, Paul Poupard, Que sais-je ?, PUF, Parijs, 1980 Volgens een andere lezing, zou zijn huishoudster, zuster Vicenza, hem gevonden hebben. Deze lezing is door de zuster zelf bevestigd. De verschillende lezingen over de lijkvinding, hebben bijgedragen tot de speculaties over de doodsoorzaak van Johannes Paulus. Volgens deze lezing zou hij evenmin De imitatione, maar gewoon wat papieren in zijn hand gehouden hebben.Yallop, op. cit.''Diego Lorenzo, de particulier secretaris van de Paus bevestigde in een later interview dat de Paus in bed gevonden was, met in zijn hand wat aantekeningen uit Luciani's tijd in Vittorio Veneto, die hij had willen gebruiken voor zijn eerstvolgende Angelus-toespraak. Lessons from a 33-day pontificate: John Paul I's secretary reminisces on the man and his life Meteen na zijn dood ontstonden er speculaties over de doodsoorzaak. De lijfarts van de Paus, dokter Renato Buzzonetti, stelde vast dat de Paus was overleden aan een hartinfarct. In het publieke debat werd gevraagd om autopsie. Il Corriere della Sera, een van de grootste kranten van Italië, vroeg twee dagen na Lucinani's dood zelfs openlijk om een lijkschouwing. Het College van kardinalen, dat inmiddels bijeen gekomen was, vroeg vervolgens twee teams van deskundigen om nader advies. Op 2 oktober kwamen de kardinalen bijeen om de adviezen te bespreken. Twee artsen adviseerden tegen een autopsie, omdat de doodsoorzaak immers al was vastgesteld. Bovendien was het lichaam inmiddels gebalsemd, hetgeen een betrouwbare schouwing onmogelijk zou maken. Een patholoog-anatoom adviseerde vóór een lijkschouwing, omdat de doodsoorzaak niet zonder nader onderzoek zou kunnen worden vastgesteld. Niettemin besloot het College van kardinalen, na een stemming, in overgrote meerderheid geen toestemming te geven voor een autopsie, omdat dit voeding zou kunnen geven aan de inmiddels ontstane geruchten over de mogelijk niet-natuurlijke doodsoorzaak van de Paus.Francis A. Burkle-Young, ''op. cit., p. 267 Het uitblijven van een lijkschouwing voedde ironisch genoeg de speculaties dat hij zou zijn vergiftigd.David A. Yallop, Gods wil of mafia? De onverklaarde dood van Johannes Paulus I Amsterdam, Van Gennep, 1984; hier gebruikt:In Gods name, op. cit. Deze speculaties werden ook gevoed door geruchten dat hij van plan zou zijn geweest, op te treden tegen een Vaticaans bankschandaal en vele machtige mensen binnen het Vaticaan zou willen herbenoemen en/of laten overplaatsen. Deze theorie is vooral uitgewerkt in het boek van David Yallop. Volgens hem hadden meerdere personen motieven om hem te vermoorden, zoals bisschop Paul Marcinkus, de beheerder van de Vaticaanse bank Istituto per le Opere Religiose (IOR), Licio Gelli, leider van de vrijmetselaarsloge P2, en Michele Sindona en Roberto Calvi vanwege het bankschandaal Sindona en Calvi zijn echter later vermoord, waarschijnlijk door de maffia. Wel vast is komen te staan dat Marcinkus betrokken was bij tal van dubieuze bancaire handelingen, waarbij ook de maffia betrokken was. Ook was hij - in 1971 - betrokken bij de verkoop van de diocesane bank van Venetië aan Michele Sindona. Luciani was hierover zeer ontstemd. Yallop voert daarnaast als motief aan zijn vermoeden dat Johannes Paulus wilde breken met het in de encycliek Humanae Vitae uiteengezette beleid met betrekking tot anticonceptie. Volgens Yallop zou de paus van mening zijn geweest dat anticonceptie, gelet op de overbevolking en de enorme kindersterfte, toegestaan moest worden. Deze mogelijke opvatting van Luciani zou op groot verzet binnen de Curie zijn gestuit.David Yallop, op. cit., p 158 e.v. Bewijzen voor moord zijn overigens nergens geleverd. Zijn pontificaat is een van de kortste in de geschiedenis van de Kerk. Korter waren de pontificaten van Paus Urbanus VII (bekleedde het ambt slechts 12 dagen) en Paus Leo XI (die 26 dagen regeerde). Paus Stephanus (II) overleed zelfs nog tussen zijn verkiezing en kroning in. Proces van zaligverklaring Op 26 augustus 2002, de vierentwintigste verjaardag van Luciani's verkiezing tot paus, kondigde Vincenzo Savio, bisschop van Belluno Feltre aan dat het proces voor de zaligverklaring van Paus Johannes I was begonnen op lokaal niveau.Artikel op Katholiek Nederland De eerste postulator in deze zaak was de Pater Salesiaan Pasquale Liberatore. Na diens dood in 2003 werd de behartiging van Luciani's zaak overgenomen door Giorgio Lise, rector van het Papa Luciani Centrum in Belluno. Op 11 november 2006 werd het lokale proces afgerond en werd het dossier overgedragen aan de Pauselijke Congregatie voor de Heilig- en Zaligsprekingsprocessen. Aan de eis dat aan een kandidaat zalige een wonder moet kunnen worden toegeschreven is inmiddels voldaan. Een man uit het Zuid-Italiaanse Puglia genas volgens artsen en theologen op medisch onverklaarbare wijze van een tumor op voorspraak van Johannes Paulus I.Wonder Joannes-Paulus I erkend?, www.kerknet.be, 2 september 2008 Voorafgaand aan het Angelus van 28 september 2008, stond paus Benedictus XVI stil bij de dertigste sterfdag van Johannes Paulus I. Hij verwees daarbij naar de wapenspreuk - Humilitas - van Luciani en prees hij zijn voorganger als een kampioen van de nederigheid, die Johannes Paulus "in staat stelde te spreken met iedereen, ook "met de kleinen en de vreemdelingen". Ook wees hij op Luciani's vermogen te catecheseren. Angelus Palazzo Apostolico di Castel Gandolfo Domenica, 28 settembre 2008 Wetenswaardigheid De film The Godfather III van Francis Ford Coppola thematiseert de dood van deze paus. Werk *''Catechetica in briciole'' (1979) *''Illustrissimi. Lettere del Patriarca'' (1978; Nederlandse vertaling 1978) *''Insegnamenti di Giov. Paolo I'' (1979) Noten Externe links * Johannes Paulus I op www.vatican.va * Paus Johannes Paulus I op www.chatolic-hierarchy.org * www.albino-luciani.com, website van Johan Goossens * www.papaluciani.it, website van het Centro di Spiritualità e Cultura "Papa Luciani", te Santa Giustina Bellunese (BL) * www.papaluciani.com, website van Gloria C. Molinari * www.amicipapaluciani.it, Amici di Papa Luciani Fan Club * Website van de Parochie van Canale d'Agordo, met uitgebreide informatie over Luciani *[http://www.papaluciani.it/prima.wav Opname van eerste, en enige Urbi et Orbi van paus Johannes Paulus I] Zie ook *Lijst van kortste pontificaten *Wapen van paus Johannes Paulus I Category:Personen categorie:Italiaans kardinaal Categorie:Paus Paus Johannes Paulus I